Broken Heart
by AmericanCowGirl44
Summary: Kira has only ever loved one man. Shehas only ever know one man's deceptive love, and has felt the mighty burn of their sting when everything came crashing down. What happens when Lord Elrond asks for her and her companion to become a part of the Fellowship and she meets the dashing Mirkwood Prince? Can she allow herself to love again? Or will she break even more? (Legolas/OC)


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""When do we leave for Rivendell?" My most treasured friend, Axues (Ax-Us)- the last of the Pride, asked me. He stood tall behind me, his nose and whiskers above my head, all his armor already on and ready to go./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I put my left gauntlet on, and turned to face him with a smile, "Now. We depart now. But we must hurry," I told him as I climbed onto his back, grabbing a fistfull of his soft, silky mane, "if we are to reach the elves by the time the council meets."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My name is Kira. I am the last rider of the last Pride. A truly magnificent race, that has fallen into ruin. Half lion, and half dragon, this mighty race was sought out by those who worship evil. They turned to them, wanting these powerful creatures as their war steeds. Only, it is impossible to tame the once wild creatures, unless you were their rider, and beared the mark of the Pride.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"For that, all who wanted them for their magnificent power, hunted them down, hoping to completely eradicate them. However, one cub survived. Axues. He is the last of his kind, and my only friend.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We do not know why Lord Elrond has invited us to Rivendell for a secret council meeting with all of the emissaries of each race. Axues and I are simply a human that is now immortal and lion-dragon that live in a simple- well, we don't really have a home..p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Axues," I began when he stayed in a comfortable walking gait, "you do realize if you go this slow, we will never get there?" I laughed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was already mid-day, and we were supposed to be there now. The meeting was this afternoon!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hold on then." He laughed. Axues went from a smooth trotting gait, to a much faster, and uneven one.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In a few hours, the sun started to set, as we reached the hidden valley, housing the beautiful Rivendell. We were greeted at the gate, by Lord Elrond himself.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Welcome, mellon-nun (my friends), we have been waiting for you. You missed the meeting, but I will discuss that with you later. Come, dinner is about to be served." Elrond told us as he led us inside and into the large dining room.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you wish, you may take off your armor. This is a safe place, we will have it polished as you eat and returned to you in your room." He offered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nodded and offered him a friendly smile. I took off my helmet, gauntlets, boots, platelegs, and body piece and handed it to a few awaiting elves. I kept my sword and daggers, and then took off Axues's armor as well. He didn't have as much as me, only a face piece, metal paw guards, and metal spikes that rested on his wings and tip of his tail.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After we were done, I looked to Elrond, and he motioned for us to go inside. There was a large table that was all full, aside from two seats. One, at the very end of the table where I assumed Lord Elrond would sit, and one beside another elf, and across from Gandalf.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gandalf!" I exclaimed as I ran around the table to give him a hug. He chuckled and stood from his seat to return it, and rub Axues's face gently to say 'hello.'p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My, my, you both have grown so much!" He commented. I smiled and nodded, then decided it would be best to introduce myself to all the questioning looks given by the various people at the table.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My name is Kira, and this is Axues. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I introduced, and Axues gave a bow as I said his name.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why is a woman with an overgrown cat with wings?" One of the mortal men asked. He had blonde hair and bore the clothing of a Gondorian.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I am not a cat. I am a Pride, and it would do you good to remember that." Axues snorted, baring his razor sharp fangs slightly as a warning.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A Pride, you say? I thought them extinct." One of the other mortal men spoke up. He had longer, dark hair and silver eyes. A mortal, knowing of us?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""All but Axues. He survived the raids. How do you know of them? Many do not, and those that do only think them as myths. The evil ensured no one would ever remember them." I asked in shock, walking back over to the empty seat across from Gandalf and sitting down. Axues followed me, and sat behind me, his head still above me even sitting.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I only heard of them while I was up north.." He dismissed quickly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After that, everyone introduced themselves, and we were served our food. I learned that the Gondorian was Boromir, the man who knew of Prides was Aragorn, the elf I was sitting beside was Legolas, the dwarf beside him was Gimli, and the hobbits were Frodo, Sam, Meriadoc- Merry, and Peregrine- Pip' or Pippin.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As everyone dug into their food, everyone broke off into their own small conversations. I, being the shy flower I am, silently ate my food as Axues laid beside me, resting.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where do you come from, Kira?" Legolas asked, striking up a conversation between us.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No where really.. I don't know who my parents were, but Axues and I tend to stay near the Shire. Not a whole lot happens around there, and we are relatively safe in a place not a lot of Middle-Earth knows about.. What about you, Mr. Elf? Where do you call home?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mirkwood. That is where my father's kingdom is, and where I am their prince." He said almost sadly, as if he did not enjoy his title.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mirkwood you say? Axues and I have been there once. It's a very beautiful, but deadly forest." I commented.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He smiled and nodded his head, "I agree with that. When did you go?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh my, it must have been sixty or so years ago. Axues and I were walking along the Forest River, when we heard what sounded like orcs screaming. We intended to only pass through Mirkwood, and go to the hidden and long forgotten lands of the Pride, to look for any sign that there were more of us. But the sound of orcs scared us so we turned around and left, going to the shire." I said quietly. If we were to be captured by orcs, and brought to the evil we so desperately despise, it would mean our death.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I see. You don't look a day over 19, yet you say that you were there sixty years ago, when Thorin and company were fleeing from orcs outside my father's castle?" He was astonished. A mortal girl, who only looked to be 19, saying she was over 60 years old? It actually did sound funny..p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Being a Pride rider has its perks. I'm immortal. Just like you." I smiled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If I may ask, how old are you?" He smiled as well.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shook my head and laughed, "If you truly want to know that, I have to get to know you a bit more. I have only ever told one person how old I was, and he deceived me. He only wanted to kill me to get to Axues." I trailed off. My voice going from happy and slightly flirtatious, to sad and almost inaudible.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Legolas looked at me with sad and curious eyes before softly speaking, "I'm sorry, I did not intend for bad memories to resurface."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I shook my head and tried to lightly laugh it off, "You didn't, it's just, nevermind," I dismissed, "Are you a part of the quest? Lord Elrond asked me to come because of some quest. I am not sure what it is, though. I arrived late and missed the council meeting."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looked at me for a moment, and then at Aragorn. They then both looked at each other as if it was questioning as to how I knew about something.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did I say something wrong? Or do I have something on my face? Please tell me I don't have anything on my face, that would be incredibly embarrassing and I-" I rambled as I was cut off by Lord Elrond at the end of the table,p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, no, my dear, nothing you have said was out of line, nor do you have anything on your face. It's about time I told the Fellowship why you are here.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""As you know, Kira and Axues are the last Pride pair. The dark lord himself, heavily seeks out Axues to harness the power of the last Pride, to rule Middle-Earth. But, what he does not know, is that Axues has already bonded with his rider. Meaning, his power is forever tied to Kira, and nothing else. Unable to be controlled. They would be a great asset to the Fellowship. One you would be wise to not pass up."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you know how to fight?" Boromir asked with a roll of his eyes. Axues, who heard Elrond speaking of us, awoke, and at Boromir's comment, sat his head up and snarled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll admit. I have never been trained, but I do know how to fight some. I promise I won't be a damsel in distress." I answered.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, please, please can she come?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah! She seems nice! It'd be a shame to leave her behind!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gandalf! Please?" Three of four hobbit, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo all asked enthusiastically if I could be allowed to come.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I see no problem, but I think to make it fair there should be a vote." Gandalf chuckled and looked to Elrond.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Very well then, all in favor of Kira and Axues becoming a part of the fellowship?" Elrond asked. Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and all four hobbits raised their hands. The only ones who didn't, were Gimli and Boromir.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Majority vote wins. The fellowship of nine, has become the fellowship of ten." Elrond changed. The hobbits cheered and all ran around the table to give me a hug. Aragorn and Gandalf laughed, as did I.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But wouldn't it be the Fellowship of Eleven?" I asked.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, my dear one. I am not a humanoid, plus, I do not wish to be categorized with some in your group." Axues dismissed, answering me and then laying his massive head back down atop his intimidating paws.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I see. When do we depart, and what am I to do?" I asked anyone who would answer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We are to ensure that Frodo carries the ring to Mount Doom and casts it into the fire, to destroy Sauron once and for all." Legolas answered quietly, as if to be sure no one who shouldn't hear, heard. Frodo quickly changed from happy, to downcast, as if remembering the great burden he is carrying.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We leave tomorrow at first light. So I suggest everyone returns to their rooms, and gets some rest. It'll be the last good sleep you will have in a safe place for a while.. Enjoy it while you can." Gandalf announced and everyone stood from their seats, Axues standing as well and nudging me with his nose in my back.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Legolas, could you show Kira and Axues to their room, it is the one right across the hall from yours." Elrond asked Legolas. He nodded, and with that, everyone went their separate ways.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Legolas looked down at me and smiled as he held out his elbow like a gentleman, "Shall we?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smiled and took his arm, "We shall." p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSo? Whatcha think? Is it worth continuing? I hope so! I really do love writing this story!strong/p 


End file.
